battle_of_the_birdwatchersfandomcom-20200213-history
Casey Velasquez
Casey Velasquez is an Ecuadorian-born American birder and ornithologist from Sierra Vista,Arizona.She is also the American Birding Association Youth Ambassador of Arizona.Her best friend and next-door neighbor is Fabia Higashiyama-Sheen,one of the 3 main competitors of The 2010 Big Year.She is vice president and head of ornithology of the Makkari High School Young Birder's Society and is on the soccer team for her school and head of the Chiricahua Mountains Birding Festival,owns her own business,is the organizer of The Makkari High School Christmas Bird Count,and is a keynote speaker at the Southwest Wings Birding and Nature Festival.She is also the only main character not competing in the 2010 Big Year.She is also the current President Of the Sierra Vista chapter of the American Outlaws. Appearance Casey is a teenager of average height.She originally had brown hair and then dyed it dark purple,with a dye that never wears off and usually keeps it in a bun with 2 protrusions of hair rising up from the bun.She has a black labret piercing in her mouth and 2 ear gauges that she bought when she was 13.Her appearance makes her look like a goth girl and she wears a lot of make-up.When she goes birding,she wears a buttoned jacket and a black shirt underneath and carries a field pack with her and a pair of Swarovski binoculars and a spotting scope and black jeans.She also has blue eyes. Relationships * Fabia Higashiyama-Sheen- Best friend and classmate * Kanisawa Okazaki- friend and classmate * Yasuhito Nagatomo- friend and classmate * Hanaye Ishizaki- friend and classmate * Serena Higashiyama-Sheen- friend and former classmate * Iwalani Katsuyoshi- friend,former classmate and successor and predecessor as vice-president of The Makkari High School Young Birder's Society * Nancy Velasquez- Mother * Alejandro Velasquez- Father * Shizuka Higashiyama- friend * Catherine Hamilton- friend * Kyle Nakagawa- friend History Casey was born in Guayaquil,Ecuador on August 5,1995 to Nancy and Alejandro Velasquez.Her full name is Casey Angelina Velasquez.She was introduced to birds when she was 3 after her mother took into the Andes Mountains,this changed her life forever after watching an Andean Condor fly over the mountains.She began speaking English when she was 7 after hanging out with American,British,Australian,South African and New Zealand tourists who came to Ecuador to go birding;Her English improved so well that English became her 1st language.In 2002,she went to Japan and South Korea for the 2002 FIFA World Cup to cheer on her home country of Ecuador and then in 2005,at the age of 10,she moved to New Orleans,Louisiana and then to Arizona,a place that she has never been to before in her life and immediately fell in love with the scenery of the beautiful US state.In 2007,she learned that she is 1/16th Japanese,making her eligible to enroll in Makkari High School.When she was 11,she met Fabia and they became friends based on their mutual love for birds,and,thus,their friendship began.Fabia and Casey met a British birder living in Sierra Vista named Stuart Healy who agreed to become their mentor.In 2008,Fabia and Casey joined the Makkari High School Young Birder's Society alongside Fabia's sister,Serena and its co-founder,Iwalani Katsuyoshi.After Serena left for college,she passed on her presidency to her younger sister and the vice-presidency to Casey and named her Head of Ornithology. Personality Although Casey may have a scary and goth girl appearance,She is up-beat and very friendly and is a kind person.In February,she also hosts a birding festival which currently run by the Young Birder's Society.Her favorite sport is soccer,and is a supporter of Tottenham Hotspur,and is also a devout supporter of The Portland Timbers,FC Barcelona,Bayern Munich.Casey is also a very good soccer player,she is also the head midfielder for Makkari High School's girl's soccer team and,at times,will play as a striker.Her parents work as coffee makers and own their own coffee shop at their house.Casey also claims that she can't sweat and wasn't born with sweat glands from her mother's side.She plays for her high school's soccer team and is the team's best player.Her teammates call her "The Mockingjay" because she wears because she's usually seen wearing a Mockingjay pin while playing and because she is also a fan of The Hunger Games.She is also afraid of helicopters and doesn't like riding in them.She fluently speaks English,Spanish,Aymara,Quechua,Portuguese,Korean,Chinese and Japanese.Her favorite band is The Decemberists.She doesn't really like baseball,but from time to will support The Arizona Diamondbacks.She is also a Roman Catholic but claims she is not very religious.Casey is also a member of The Timbers Army Desert Corps and will sometimes go on vacation to Oregon just to go to Portland Timbers games (on occasion).She also has a Timbers Army tattoo on her right leg and arm and is also a member of The American Outlaws,choosing to support The United States rather than her home country of Ecuador,which pissed off her parents really hard,especially her father.She is also the current president of The Sierra Vista chapter of The American Outlaws.When she was 18,she walked the Arizona Trail in 50 days.When she was 15,she renounced her Ecuadorian citizenship and chose loyalty to the United States.Casey is also a die-hard Harry Potter fan.Her Hogwarts house is Gryffindor and her Patronus is a wolf.She was sorted into Thunderbird house for Ilvermorny. Plot Casey first appears at the beginning of the book at the New Year's Eve celebration as The Big Year starts to begin.On New Year's Day,Casey and Fabia headed to the Santa Catalina Mountains and Saguaro National Park.Casey eventually joins her friend and goes to Texas with her.On the outskirts of Houston,they both arrive at High Island and witness the fallout take place.After the fallout happened,The group traveled to western Texas traveling to Big Bend National Park and Guadalupe Mountains National Park and saw 99 species in 3 days and eventually traveled to The Rio Grande Valley.Later,they went home.As Fabia left for Alaska,Casey was left in charge of The Young Birder's Society.When she returned,they both went to Florida.Category:AmericansCategory:Characters